User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S5). Fourth Theory - The seven deadly sins inside of Rigr's weapon (Incomplete weapon)
As we've seen so far, Rigr made certain modifications to his body to an extreme point of no return. Even so, there was something that called everyone's attention along Sika's attention; those tricks of magic and mirror, those 6 heads that looked more like a chimera. Now, why does that Chimera generates such an impact? To begin with, said weapon relates a lot to the beasts of the apocalypse as Sika Madu said. As a second point to this, the weapon had a respective head along its body; although, even if those heads possess a body, the most interesting thing of them is that their bodies are the bodies of a snake. Also, that in some cultures, animals tend to represent sins (And no, not related to the anime or anything else). The first animal we could see was the head of a dragon, next the head of a lion, the head of a wolf, a goat, a panther and the last head perhaps a boar (not sure). Funny enough, these animals are mainly portrayed as symbols that oppose God, mainly the dragon, but still, these animals tend to represent the seven deadly sins such as pride, sloth, gluttony, etc. But now, focusing on the main point of the theory, what do I mean when I say that Rigr's weapon is incomplete? This is mainly because in general terms, there are seven sins in total; even so, we could only see 6 heads in total; which means, one is missing. Now, taking into account that perhaps Kagami made a reference to the mentioned sins since his story is based on religion and other cultures; there are two prospects that could own the last head of Rigr's weapon. Those prospects could be: 1st candidate - Shinya Hiragi Shinya Hiragi is well known for having an interesting cursed gear, said gear is a black demon but funny enough, it's not someone with the shape of a human, instead the latter; a tiger. The bond between Byakkomaru and Shinya is unique mainly because they trust each other, which is something we could see in chapters 54,55 and 56; this level of trust could be because Byakkomaru estimates Shinya a lot even to the point of warning him about Guren. Now, focusing on the sins, it could be that Byakkomaru might have been used as a piece for Rigr's weapon before the catastrophe; even so, to prevent that Byakkomaru turned into a chimera, Mahiru might have turned Byakkomaru into a cursed gear available only for a good owner, which on this case was Shinya. 2nd candidate - Tenri Hiragi Of all possibilities, it's more possible that Tenri might have been the person who owned the last head of that chimera; and this is mainly because the snake reflects one of the seven deadly sins, also taking into account that is a symbolic figure that ended up tainting Adam and Eve until they ended up being expelled from paradise. Now, focusing on Tenri; it might have been possible that Tenri's strenght was mainly due to this snake weapon he possessed and this is also because in the story both, Rigr and Tenry share those chain like abilities against those who try to cut them in halves. Even so, a curious fact is that Tenri's chains had the head of a snake; each of their own and possessed the body of one; meanwhile Rigr's weapon is somehow alike to Tenri's cursed gear; the bodies ended up with a snake body 'What do you think? Would it be possible that Rigr's weapon relates to the deadly sins? ' Category:Blog Posts